Kittens in a box
by Voemae Patterson
Summary: What happens when you spend too much time with Chat Noir? You become a cat person, that's what happens. (Had to reupload)


"Are you okay?" Alya said concerned for her best friends emotional state. It looked like Marinette was on the verge of tears.

"It's just so sad!" Marinette said with her hands on her cheeks.

Nino had his hand on Alya's back and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure it'll be okay." He tried to comfort Marinette.

The trio was walking home from a movie when suddenly they heard a noise in the alley way. Upon further inspection discovered next to a dumpster was a box of kittens. It struck a chord with Marinette.

"Listen girl, I know you, and I know you want to find them a home, but the best we can do is bring them to the vet or pet store, come on." Alya said while Nino picked up the box.

"Why would someone leave them!?" Marinette put her hand in the box and softly pet a kitten with her finger and it licked her. "Oh my god. I've been chosen."

Alya laughed, "No offense Mari, but you can't even make it to class on time, you don't have time for a cat. Plus you haven't asked your parents."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

...

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony and pulled out his staff to look at the message Marinette sent him.

****Marinette****:****Chat I need your help, it's an EMERGENCY.****

****Chat Noir****:****I'll be there as soon as I can!****

He knocked on the window and slowly entered the room. He saw her back facing him while she was fiddling with something on her desk. "So what's the problem, Puurincess?"

She turned around holding a box of kittens. "I did something..."

He looked at all the little kittens meowing and stumbling over each. "What did..?"

She put the box down and pointed to one, "This one's Bastille, and these two are his brothers, Cesar and Andre. Over in the corner is their sister little Belle."

Chat's eyes dilated and he was in love. "Little Belle', our precious babies!" The two of them doted on the small babies for about an hour before realization hit. "W-wait, princess, as much as I love them and would die for our kids, where did you get them? I didn't know you wanted cats."

"You see, the thing is..." She told Chat how her and her friends found the kittens and brought them to the animal shelter and went home, but when she got home all she could do was think about was if they don't get adopted and how they were left in an alley way. Chat Noir must've rubbed off on her because she never felt this attached to cats before him. She had ran out of her house took the box back and snuck them into her room. "And that's why I have these kittens.. Basically, I blame you."

"How admirable and touching..."

"Stop."

"Well, what do you plan to do with them?"

"I-I don't know, I should've just left them but I don't know, I'm not thinking rationally, they're just so precious." She pet Cesar while he slept on her chest. "And I can't take care of them but I didn't want them to go to a home that didn't love them or have them be strays." Chat nodded and they shared ideas of what to do. "I have to bring them back don't I?"

"Yeah..." He said in a defeated way, "Honestly I'd take them if I could, but..."

"It's okay, I understand perfectly." She gave him a weak smile. "Well it was good while it lasted, being the proud parents and all." She put them back in the box.

"You know what, Mrs. Chat Noir, allow me to make sure out kittens get back safe."

"Really? Thanks, I guess you're the only cat I can handle." She said as she scratched under his chin.

"And who knows, maybe you'll have a litter of your own some day." He chuckled.

...

That night in Adrien's room was chaos. The pet shop was closed already so he had to wait until the next day to bring them in. Meaning they had all night to cause trouble for their foster dad.

"Bastille, Andre is not a scratching post! Belle? Belle where are you? Here kitty, kitty!? Cesar, you're on top of your sister, she's too small to do that!" Adrien was running around the room frantic.

Plagg was obviously annoyed floating as high as he could with his cheese. "Why on earth would you bring them here!?"

"Instead on complaining can you give me a hand, Plagg?"

"As far as I'm concerned I'm the closest thing you need to a cat."

"Jealous?" Adrien smirked.

"W-What!? No!" An embarrassed Plagg flew away.

...

The next day a famous Chat Noir visited the animal shelter, "A-and Belle' likes her milk warm, and make sure Bastille doesn't bully his brothers, but he's not mean he just has a lot of energy, Cesar doesn't do much but he is clumsy so watch him carefully, I think Andre is catching a cold so if you could get him a check up as soon as possible that would be great, and they don't like sleeping alone! O-oh and make sure-" He was cut off by the owner.

"Monsieur, I assure you, if you, the hero of Paris, vouches for them then I promise you I will personally find the perfect home for all of them to be together in." She smiled and took the box.

"O-okay, thank you so much." he looked at the kittens and felt a stab in the heart, "Good luck little guys." He watched them meow as they were taken from the back and rushed out before he took them back.

...

Marinette was laying in bed holding a clearly heart broken Chat Noir.

"D-do you think the owner will remember-"

"Yes, yes, we did the right thing." She comforted him.

"Do you think they'll remember the fond memories we had?"

Marinette giggled, "You were the best dad they could ever have in just those few hours."

"Yeah I was."

They laughed and talked about the kittens some more before falling asleep that night.


End file.
